Star Wars the Old Republic: War of Light
by ItsDeathRyder
Summary: A series of one-shots using 8 of my Star Wars the Old Republic Characters. Rated T for scenes of Sci-Fi Violence
**The Sentinel**

Master Satele Shan walked the halls of the Jedi Temple of Tython. The grandmaster of the order was reading information from her personal datapad. As she walked, she bumped into a youngling no older than 6. Setting her datapad down, she kneeled by the youngling she had knocked down. The little girl looked up at her "Master Satele. I was looking for you." Satele smiled "Well Cor'na, you found me. Is this about your father?"

Cor'na nodded "Has he come back to Tython yet?" The grandmaster shook her head. "He and his team are still aiding Republic Military and CorSec forces on Corellia. But don't worry, you'll see him soon." Cor'na smiled "I hope he's being really helpful." Master Satele laughed "Knowing your father, he is."

On the other side of the core worlds on the planet Corellia, Alex Wyndryder approached the doors of a weapons factory sealed off by the empire. Behind him was his former padawan and secret wife Kira Carsen, Doc, and a team of CorSec commandos. Their leader, a hard faced Zabrak by the name of Xuno approached "Master Jedi, how do you plan to get us inside?" Alex looked at him "I have that handled commander. Tell your men to stand back. Doc, fall back with the Corellians. Kira, you're with me. We're going to blow the door open."

Xuno, Doc and the commandos fell back to a safe distance as the two jedi reached out with the force, pulling the door off its track and throwing it into a pile of scrap. Alex ignited his attenuated lightsaber and shoto, turning his head back to Doc and the Corellians. He pointed the indigo-cyan blade forward "Commander, let's get this weapon factory back into Corellian hands."

Xuno looked back to his men as Doc ran to rejoin Alex and Kira. "Alright men, today's the day we show the empire we're not going to take their invasion lying down. The commandos cheered "Alright boys, follow the jedi!" Xuno and his men charged in behind Alex, Doc and Kira. The two jedi were deflecting blaster shots and cutting down imperial battle droids. Xuno ordered his men to take up offensive positions and open fire on any imperials.

Alex led the men into the production area. Xuno's men opened fire once again, providing cover fire for the jedi as they made their way for the executive's office overseeing the production floor. In the office, Imperial Commander Alongre watched the firefight below as it progressed. Behind him, the door slid open, revealing Alex "Jedi. Welcome."

Alex stepped into the room, sealing the door behind him "Surrender Alongre. You're finished here." The imperial just chuckled "I'm afraid you're mistaken jedi. I have no reason to surrender. As we speak, four squads of imperial special force soldiers are entering the factory." Alongre noted the jedi smirking "What's that look for jedi filth?" Alex deactivated his shoto "I predicted you would pull that tactic and prepared a countermeasure." He tapped his earpiece "Rusk, it's Wyndryder. Showtime."

The imperial laughed "Your countermeasure is one simple Chagrian. That's a laugh." Alex spoke calmly. "Not just my chagrian friend. But him and 25 of Republic SpecForce's finest. Excluding Havoc Squad as they're elsewhere." As if to prove Alex's words, Rusk and 25 SpecForce soldiers entered the production floor, over Alex's comlink, Rusk's words were loud and clear "All clear master jedi. The factory is ours."

Alongre was cuffed and escorted out to a waiting republic transport. "Enjoy prison Alongre, it's where you'll be for the rest of the war." After the transport took off, Alex and his team made for the spaceport. Outside the waiting Defender Class Light Corvette, T7-01 and Lord Scourge waited. Scourge approached his jedi acquaintance, "Master Wyndryder, I take it the day was a success for the republic." Alex nodded and walked up the ship's ramp with T7 and the others in tow.

The Defender took off, Scourge and Doc manning the controls while Alex and Kira made their report to General Var Suthra. The Mon Calamari listened as Alex told of what happened. Alex ended his report saying "As a Corellian myself, I'm just glad their closer to ridding the planet of imperial presence." General Var Suthra's hologram nodded "You did good Master Wyndryder, if Orgus were still alive, I know he'd be proud of you. In any case, I believe you've earned a leave of absence from helping the military out. We'll call on you if we need your help again. Until then, may the force be with you. Var Suthra out."

The hologram shut off and Alex walked up to the bridge. "Set course for Tython, I have someone who will be happy to see me. Doc nodded "You got it my brother. Hyperdrive ready and coordinates for Tython locked." Alex acknowledged "Make the jump." The defender's thrusters flared, and the ship entered hyperspace.


End file.
